The Best Yet
by Nunquam Redeatis
Summary: Fourth year was going to be the best year yet. But with the Tri Wizard Tournament, new school inhabitants, and cute older boys, fourth year was just about to become a lot more complicated for Emmalena Vanwell.


Morning had come extremely too fast that day. Under the thick quilt, was a petite young woman, with her dark hair barely poking out from the top of the blanket.

The quiet of the room was gone in moments as her best friend came charging into the room, pulling the blankets from her.

Immediately she was curled into a ball trying to preserve the little warmth that was left. "Get up Em, we have to go." Even with the loud tones it was hard for the sleepy woman to grasp what was being said.

It only took a few extra moments before it clicked and she quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "I'll only be a minute, I swear." She rushed passed the fully clothed and ready Hermione Granger, and dashed down the hall into the bathroom.

Inside she stripped and hopped into the shower before turning the water on, and immediately regretted that decision. However, she was no longer tired as she clung to the corner of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up

She was out of the shower in record time. Throwing her clothes on and grabbing her bag out of the Granger's guest room, before racing down the stairs.

Everyone was already gathered in front of the fireplace, the Granger's and Mr. Weasley, the latter sending her a large smile as she entered the room. "You all set?" She gave the man a nod and he motioned towards the fireplace. "You can go first."

She did not enjoy flooing in the slightest. As she stepped into the fireplace she turned back to the Granger's with a large smile in place. "Thanks for having me."

Mrs. Granger smiled her bright, beautiful, smile as Mr. Granger shook his head. "You know that you are always welcome Emmalena."

Hermione giggled as Emmalena tried to keep her smile in place. No matter how much she insisted the Granger's use one of her nick names, they continued to use her full name.

She shot Hermione a glare before taking the offered powder from Mr. Weasley hand and throwing it into the fireplace, calling out, "The Burrow."

The flames flashed green and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut tight. Flooing made her feel sick, and no matter how many times she did it, her stomach always became queezy.

Her eyes stayed shut until she felt her feet contact the ground and heard two voices, nearly identical, call out to her.

Without another moment wasted she jumped out of the fireplace and into the arms of the closest twin, Fred. She squeezed him to her tightly and he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders.

She had just moved on to give George a hug when Hermione came through the fireplace. Her hair was even more of a wreck and her clothes had ash on them. Looking down at her own, seeing that she did as well.

Hermione brushed her clothes off and stepped into the living room of the Weasley's, waiting for Mr. Weasley. After a short moment, be appeared just as the two had before him.

He stepped into the room and looked over the two girls who stood next to his sons. "You alright?" He asked, addressing the two girls. Both nodded and Emmalena looked herself over once more. "Good. Hermione, would you mind grabbing the rest. Molly has breakfast ready."

As Hermione went for the stairs and Mr. Weasley headed to the kitchen, Emmalena turned towards her favorite twins with a grin. "You excited?" She asked as she looked between the two of them.

They both looked at one another before nodding, making her stomach flop. That look meant they were up to something and she wanted nothing to do with it.

As she turned to walk away from the duo, they stopped her by each draping an arm across her shoulders and holding her back. She quickly pulled away and held her hands out in front of her. "I want no part of whatever you're doing."

They both looked at each other and laughed. "We aren't dragging you into anything," Fred told her as he shot a look to his brother.

"This time." George added as he once again stepped into her pathway of the kitchen. "But we are putting some money on the match."

Emmalena looked between the two of them in confusion before it clicked. The only money that they had was the money they earned with their products. That couldn't be it. "How much?"

Even though she was afraid of the answer, she still asked. "All of it." Both boys had large grins on their faces, and she couldn't help but feel doubtful. They worked hard for that money. "We will win Em, we know it." George was grinning next to him brother.

She looked between the two once more before letting out a deep sigh. "I hope so, for your sake." She looked towards the kitchen where she could hear dishes clanking, "Now I'm going to go eat, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." George shot back as they entered the kitchen and Emmalena quickly whipped around and smacked him in the shoulder.

Everyone was already gathered at the table, except Mrs. Weasley who was rushing about, making sure everyone had everything they needed.

As she looked up and spotted the small women with her sons she smiled brightly and crossed the room pulling her into a tight hug. "It is so great to see you dear." Emmalena nodded as she pulled away and Mrs. Weasley quickly motioned to the chair next to Harry, "Hurry, sit down and eat. Arthur is almost ready to go."

Emmalena took the offered seat next to a nearly sleeping Harry Potter and laughed to herself. She grabbed a little bit of everything and quickly began eating.

It was another couple of minutes before Harry had even noticed her sitting next to him. "When did you get here?"

She smiled at the bespectacled boy before looking at her watch. "I'd say thirty minutes ago. Got here the same as Hermione."

He looked up from his untouched plate, to where Hermione sat. He really was out of it that morning. Emmalena just chose to let the boy continue whatever thought had him so consumed and finished her breakfast.

Before being allowed to leave, Mrs. Weasley did her usual go over of everyone. Of course, she made Fred and George empty their pockets, taking all of their products.

After confiscating all their things, she finally allowed the group to leave. Mr. Weasley led the group, the rest trailing along like little ducklings.

Emmalena was between the twins, listening to them tell her all about their summer. The majority of it was spent creating new products. Emmalena had told them about hers as well, her parents had taken her to the states for a couple weeks as a trip.

Emmalena's parents are well known wizards, both having inherited large fortunes from their family's. So, in association, Emmalena is as well. Her whole life she's had to spend time with the upper wizarding families of the wizarding community.

For being rich and of status, her parents were different than the rest of the upper class purebloods. And for that, she was incredibly grateful.

"Emma, how are your parents doing?" Mr. Weasley asked the young witch, after walking for about an hour.

She sped up her pace to come and walk next to the older man. "They're great Mr. Weasley. We got back from the states last week. I believe they're going to Sweden today."

He glanced over to the girl beside him and smiled. "More business?"

Emma smiled back and nodded. "The trip to the states was for me, but the trip today is a business trip. They're thinking about expanding to Sweden." Mr. Weasley took in what she was saying and nodded in agreement.

He looked about to say something when Ron yelled from the back of the group, asking where they were going. Mr. Weasley answered back in a vague way, not really answering the question, leaving Emma to giggle.

As they came around another bend, a man was standing, obviously waiting for them. "Arthur!" The man had called as the group came into view, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Amos," he apologized as we reached him, while giving him a pat on the back, "Some of us had bit of a sleepy start."

He made sure to shoot a look to the back of the group towards Ron and Harry. It was then that another body jumped from the tree, landing just in from of them, causing Emma to jump with a quiet squeek.

The body was that of the incredibly gorgeous, Cedric Diggory, and he had definitely noticed. He was giving her a small smile with a raised eyebrow, before turning and shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

The group conversed for a moment before continuing on their way. Mr. Weasley had now left Emma's side to walk with Mr. Diggory, and Cedric had slowed his pace to walk along side of her.

Emma felt her face heat up and tried to avoid looking at the attractive boy next to her. She was more embarrassed than anything, she was the only one who got scared earlier.

"Sorry about that earlier." He said from next to her, causing her to look over at him. He held an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, I tend to frighten easily." Emma felt her face heat up once more after admitting to that.

He saw, as a large smile took over his face. "And you're Gryffindor?"

She laughed at that one, she was. And she often questioned it as well. "Right? That's what I always say."

He laughed a little as well, "Um, I don't really know who you are." It was very awkwardly stated, and he was even rubbing the back of his neck. Looking quite sheepish.

Emma didn't think anything of it, not many people did know who she was. Besides being Hermione Granger's friend. "I'm Emmalena Vanwell. But please, do not call me Emmalena."

He looked unsure as he stepped over a large log and offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and allowed him to help her over the log, "What am I supposed to call you then?"

Holding a thoughtful expression she let go of his hand and followed after the two older men. "Well, Vanwell, or Emma, or even Em. My mom calls me Lena." She looked over at him as he chuckled. He looked amused at something. "What?"

"So, pretty much anything except Emmalena." His large grin was still held in place as he looked down at her. She watched his face and realized just how handsome he was. No wonder all the girls talked about him.

"Essentially." Another deep chuckle left his throat before a comfortable silence fell over the two. Their silence held out until they reached an ugly, worn out boot on top of a hill where they split up.

Cedric went to his father's side, and Emma slipped into her previous spot between the twins. Both of them were giving her looks.

"So how was your little stroll with Diggory?" Fred was looking down at her with a raised brow, and on her other side, George awaited the answer as well.

She slipped her hands into the pockets of her jacket and shrugged. "He's nice."

"Well he is a Hufflepuff." George said and she looked up, across from them where he was standing between his father and Mr. Weasley.

Before either of the twins could interrogate her any further, their father told everyone to get around the boot.

The three of them already were, and she watched as the Cedric and the two older men got down on the ground by the boot, before she followed suit.

It was obviously a port key, she had used them a couple times before with her parents, but that didn't mean she liked it.

She sighed as she kneeled between the twins and reached forward grabbing the boot. "You gonna spew?"

The look that Emma shot Fred could have killed him right there, but it only made the two boys laugh. She looked up from the boot with a roll of her eyes, where she made eye contact with the amused, Cedric.

Her face began to heat up, so she tried to look away before he could see. But she was pretty sure that he still saw.

"Everyone take hold." Mr. Weasley called out and she took a deep breath, waiting for the horrible sensation to begin.

It was a short few moments before she felt her feet leave the ground, and the spinning began. She squeezed her eyes tight and waited to be told to let go, and to her, it couldn't come soon enough.

The moment Mr. Weasley told them to let go, she did, and braced herself for the impact. She still didn't know how to land. And she hit hard, the air was knocked from her and she groaned, grabbing her stomach.

She laid there for a few moments and watched as the rest of the group peeled themselves off the ground. It was after she watched Cedric help Harry up that he noticed her and made his way over.

He held his hand out when he came to stand over her. She thought about it, before taking his hand and letting him pull her up. "You alright?"

She bent over and began brushing the grass off of her clothes, "I will be." She really did despise all types of wizarding transportation.

After spotting a stain on her jeans she groaned and stood up, she was going to have to change. "Would you like help with that?" She looked from where he was motioning to her leg and then to the wand that he held in his hand.

"As long as you don't take my leg off." He just laughed and stepped forward, she tried not to watch as he held the wand out and took a knee next to her. She wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to do a spell on her.

It was instant, one moment the stain was there. And the next it was gone, the boy knew his spells. "There, leg still intact."

She inspected the leg for another moment as he stood up. "Thanks, but we should probably catch up." The rest of the group had already crossed into a clearing. He nodded and they took off into a light jog to catch up with them.

When they reached them they stayed at the back of the group and talked about the upcoming school year. Cedric was of course, nervous about the NEWTS that he would be taking. Emma was excited. She missed Hogwarts.

Emma's two favorite classes were transfiguration and potions, even if it was taught by Snape. Although most of the house hated him, she didn't share the same hate.

As soon as she saw the camps her mouth dropped open and she looked in every direction. There were so many people, so many camps, and a lot of shops. She had never been to anything this big before. But given that it was for the quidditch world cup, she should have expected as much.

She was only brought out of her stupor when a hand was placed on her arm, making her head snap over to look at the owner of said hand.

Cedric was looking down at her with that same amused smile, "See you later Lena." A small smile came onto her own face as she realized what name he had chosen to use. With a nod she turned back to look over the grounds again as the Diggorys split from their group, heading off on their own.

It was almost as soon as he was gone from her side that both of her arms were snatched. One by each of the twins. "So, Diggory eh?"

George had an eyebrow raised as he awaited her answer, which was only a scoff. She should have known they would jump to their own conclusions. They always did when it came to her and boys. She could have sworn they were her own brothers by the way they reacted.

"You two were looking pretty chummy." Fred added as he looked down at her, still dodging a man as he flew by on his broom.

"And you two are ridiculous." She told them as she pushed by them and headed for the girls who were a few paces ahead. She couldn't held the blush that rose to her cheeks though as she marched away. Cedric Diggory really was gorgeous.

Going to the girls wasn't any better than staying with Fred and George. As soon as they were in their tent and settled in, Hermione and Ginny bombarded her with questions about Cedric. What did they talk about? Were they going to see each other again? Did she like him? Did he like her?

It was all rather ridiculous considering this is the first time that she had even spoken to the boy. But then again, they were teenage girls, they were always ridiculous.

She answered every question anyways, but definitely not the answers they were looking for, and with no where near as much enthusiasm as them.

When it finally came time to head for the stadium the entire group could not contain their excitement. Even Emma, who only knew a bit about quidditch couldn't wait.

Half way up the stadium is when the group began whining, mostly coming from the Ron. It was quite a ways up, and to be honest, quite the workout.

That was when the cruel tones of Lucius Malfoy made way to their ears. That was one man that Emma had never liked. Growing up she had to attend dinners and benefits in which the Malfoys would attend as well, and she was always polite. But there was just something about the man that really bothered her.

Along with him was his son, Draco. He had the same sneer that his father had and she felt her stomach turn. Usually Emma could handle the younger Malfoy. There was never really any sort of animosity between the two, and they could be known as acquaintances, but she really hated when he tried to follow in his father's footsteps.

The only time when the two were really on the outs was when he would say something particularly nasty to Hermione. Otherwise she really stayed out of any of their business.

They had to spend a lot of time together growing up, they were never friendly, but they never hated one another either. But she had a feeling since he held the same expression as his father that they may not be getting along as well as they have in the past.

She had just caught the end of Malfoy's bragging when she saw the elder Malfoy jab him in the stomach with his cane. "Don't boast Draco-" That was all she stayed and listened for before turning her back and starting back up the stairs.

It wasn't too much longer before the twins had caught up to her and were now leading the way.

They didn't stop until they reached the very top, and the view was absolutely amazing. Emma had experienced alot of things in her life, but that was definitely in the top ten. There had to have been thousands and thousands of witches and wizards. All were donned in either green or crimson.

She, herself was in crimson. If only to get on the twins nerves. She didn't particularly care either way. They had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes when the Irish had finally flown out into the stadium.

They weren't flying too long before the Bulgarian team was flying out and disrupting their entrance. That had the entire crowd roaring, impatiently awaiting the game to start.

Emmalena was just happy to be there. As the twins on either side of her whooped and hollared and she saw her best friend staring a little too intently at the Bulgarian seeker, she couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. She was truly happy, and had a feeling this was going to be the best year yet.


End file.
